


Eye Of The Storm

by Hetalia1912



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fear of Discovery, Forgiveness, Inspired by Music, Lee Sungjong-centric, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, School Shootings, Self-Discovery, Terrorism, Work In Progress, X-Men Inspired, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Eye Of The Storm

**7:05 AM**

_It was morning.That was the first thing he realised._

_The second thing he realised was that he didn't recognize the room he was in.What happened?He wondered.Where am I?_

_The next thing he noticed was that his head hurt._


End file.
